


Sayaka Maizono x Untrusted! Reader

by soxeriety



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, not the crappy plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Sayaka Maizono x Untrusted! Reader

So what I was the Ultimate Criminal? It’s not like I have plans on hurting anyone. I don’t even DO that murder stuff!

Being on everybody’s bad side was NOT very lucky in a situation like this huh?

I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed to think. What was I going to do now? Maybe I should head to the cafeteria.. I let out a sigh as I walked down the hallway and opened the door into the large space. I saw everyone there, but what really caught my eye was Sayaka sitting down at the table, talking to Makoto. They both went quiet when they saw me, but Makoto waved. "Hey, Over here!"

Maizono tensed up but nodded my way, so I walked over to their table with a timid smile. "Hey Sayaka! and Makoto." I greeted, shooting Naegi a kind grin which he waved at. "We saw how lonely you've been so we thought it would be nice to invite you over! 

by the look Maizono gave him, something tells me she didn't get any say in this. 

I gave Maizono a sympathetic smile and sat down. I understood why he was uncomfortable, noone wants to be close to a criminal. I get it.

I talked to them for a bit before parting ways. I noticed Sayaka was acting a lot different then the last few days we got there. I'm pretty sure those motive videos messed with her mind a bit. I let out sigh as I walked down the hall and into my room and went to bed.

Knock knock knock!

I opened my eyes as I heard soft knocks coming from my door. I stretched and lazily opened the door to see a shaking Sayaka. The sleepiness went away as my eyes widened with worry. "Maizono, what's wrong!?" She let out a cry before hugging me, almost knocking me back. "I can't do this anymore.." She whimpered, her tears staining my shoulder. I patted her back and put my arms around her as she sobbed. I know this is a bit of a dumb thing to say but...she looks so pretty when she cries.

After a while, she opened up to me with tear-filled eyes, mumbling things about how she was scared for her and her friends lives.

"Thank you so much for letting me talk to you..but I can.." she toyed with her fingers as she looked down in worry. "-trust you right?" "Of course." We stared into each other's eyes for a second, and I looked away, a soft blush on my cheeks. "Hey..Y/n..If you don't mind me asking.. What crime did you commit?"

my heart sank into my stomach. 

"I was framed."  
"Framed?"

"Hey! It's supposed to be lights out you two!" Monokuma lectured. Where does he keep coming from?! I gave Sayaka a sad smile as we parted ways, and I went to bed.

A body has been discovered! 

I woke up with a panicked start.   
A body?

Who..where....!  
Did I sleep through the morning announcement or something? What's going on!

I rushed to "Sayaka's" (wink wink) room to either check on her or see for the worst.

I saw the worst.

"SAYAKA!!" I screamed, probably alerting everyone because of the footsteps rushing to the door.

I fell to my knees.

I loved her.

It's not fair.

Is this my fault?

.

.

.

Once again, I was in a compromising position. All of the clues pointed to me, and I didn't have a witness besides Sayaka. But she's...gone. I shifted uncomfortably under everyone's piercing gaze. Was this it for me?

I guess I didn't expect anything else from also being the ultimate bad luck, huh.


End file.
